1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to cutting devices, and particularly to a cable stripping device for stripping isolation material or dielectric material surrounding the inner metallic conductor within a cable or a wire.
2. Description of Related Art
A knife can be employed to strip cables manually. However, the process is labor-intensive and generally not efficient. Furthermore, an inner metallic conductor of the cable may be easily damaged by the knife. Other cable stripping devices may be more efficient but may not be able to remove dielectric material from a thick cable of a heavy caliber.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.